toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
Recruitment Gacha
is a player's main source of additional Main Members and Support Members. There are various options in using the Recruitment Gacha, but they mostly rely on two resources: Gems or Recruitment Gacha Tickets. New players are obligated to perform a 10+1 Recruitment Gacha roll, which is free of charge and guarantees a 3★ Main Member among the 11 Members drawn. After this free roll, players must use resources as intended. There are three kinds of gacha draws: * Once-A-Day Gacha - Allows a single Gacha draw for 120 Gems once per day. Only Paid Gems can be used. Limit resets at 4:00 AM JST. * Single-Draw Gacha - Allows a regular single Gacha draw for 380 Gems. No limit. * 10+1 Draw - Draws eleven Members in a single draw for the price of ten. Costs 3800 Gems. No limit. The Regular Gacha is the "default option" for drawing Mains and Supports. All kinds of Members can be drawn from the Regular Gacha, including any non-limited releases. The game states the following base probability rates for drawing a Member from the Regular Gacha: In addition to the aforementioned gacha draws, the Regular Gacha also allows the use of Recruitment Gacha Tickets to perform single draws. 4★ Gacha Tickets are distinct for guaranteeing a 4★ Main Member draw. All other tickets use the default draw probability. All Gacha Events follow the same gacha draw mechanics unless otherwise stated. Regardless, certain cards that are featured for a Gacha Event will given a higher probability rate (i.e., a Rate Up). * The Pick-up Gacha is the most common type of Gacha Event, featuring rate-ups for themed Main and Support Members for that particular event. All Pick-up Gacha Members will eventually be added to the Recruitment Gacha draw pool after a certain period of time since its first release. * Limited Gacha is a kind of Gacha Event that releases members that will never be added to the Recruitment Gacha draw pool. * A Step-up Gacha is a kind of Gacha Event that works under incremental draws, where each successive draw promises better rewards for players that participate. Commonly, Step-up Gacha Events can begin with draws at a discounted or generally lower value in gems, with each successive roll having a higher cost until it reaches the normal price of 3800 Gems per roll, where at least one high-rarity member draw is guaranteed. There is also the Support Gacha, which uses its own distinct Recruitment Gacha Ticket (obtained through Expeditions). Support Gacha only draws from 1★ and 2★ Support Members, but also has a chance to give a 3★ Nene Support Member. Trivia * The animation for each draw gives out obvious clues to the content of each draw. ** The color of the carpet determines the type of Member drawn. Red is for Main Members and Green is for Supports. ** The decorations symbolize the rarity of the Member. Lack of decorations signify a 1★ or 2★ draw, the presence of bright lanterns signify a 3★ draw, and the presence of bright lanterns and Nene flying into the screen determines a 4★ draw. See also * Gacha Events Category:Game Content